undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 139
This is Issue 139 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Grief". This issue is Miles-centric. 1101, Grief Ridley shouldn’t have died. He had made it this far, and dying like this just isn’t fair. I don’t know, but I guess that’s life, right? It’s never fair. Like right now, where we’re ten people trapped on the top of an office building. Jim says we’ll need some fuel to get to the far end of Scotland. His plan is to land in a town called Thurso., and from there fly to Greenland. “We’re gonna need fuel not matter what, right?” Kevin says, arms crossed. “Yeah, we are.” Jim says, standing around a small metal box, looking at a map with Kevin, Holly, Doug, Timmy, Daniel and Tex. Lia, Garrett and I are sitting a few meters away, inside the helicopter. None of us are saying anything. We’re just listening to the others talking. “What’s that?” Tex asks, pointing at somewhere on the map. “That’s a small airport, you can say.” Jim explains. “It indicates a kind of hangar, or someting like that.” “There’d be fuel there, right?” Timmy asks, looking at the point on the map where Tex has pointed. “I guess.” Jim shrugs. “We can go and check it out.” “No.” Holly says. “We can’t risk to loose our pilot. You have to stay, Jim.” Jim nods. “Yeah, she’s right.” Daniel interrupts. “We shouldn’t all go.” “Kevin, Timmy and Daniel go to that hangar with me.” Holly says. “The rest of you can see if you can find some supplies in this building.” Holly has really began acting as our leader since we crashed four-five hours ago. “Fine with me.” Doug mutters, just loud enough for me to hear it. “Alright, papi.” Timmy says and gives Kevin a pat on the back. “I’ll go get ready.” I look away as the group splits up. Holly approaches us, and enters the helicopter without saying anything. I know she’s sad about Ridley, and is just trying to push the feelings aside. “Holly?” Lia say softly. “Are you okay?” Holly looks at Lia with a very apatic face. “I mean... you and Ridley were close.” Lia continues. Apparently, Garrett takes this as a cue for him to leave. He gets off the helicopter and heads towards Doug, Jim and Tex. “So?” Holly just says, clearly trying to hide her feelings. “It’s okay to be sad, Holly.” Lia says. She held this speech for me just half an hour ago, and look at me now. Mourning. “It’s the best way to move on. To mourn.” Holly looks at Lia, and swallows hard. “I’ll mourn later.” Holly says as she takes what she needs, and leaves the helicopter again. Lia looks at me with wet eyes. “Why aren’t they sad?” She asks with shaky voice. “They are.” I say, and put my arm around her. “People just show sadness in different ways.” Lia nods and looks down. “He died in Scotland.” I say and look around. The view from up here is amazing. This town we’re in is small, and there is trees all around us. “Just like he wanted.” Lia doesn’t reply. “Let’s go help the others.” I say as I watch Timmy, Holly, Kevin and Daniel leave the roof. I give Lia a kiss on the forehead and jumps off the helicopter to join the others who stayed behind. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues